


A Familiar Lover

by strongcoffee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: Loki decides to be a girl for the night.





	A Familiar Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written female Loki before, so this was fun. :)
> 
> No ages are given but in my mind Thor is somewhere in his mid-teens and Loki is a few years younger.

 

Thor was singing to himself as he opened the door to his chambers; a jaunty little melody that had been floating around his head for the best part of a week. He knew it well, but had been reminded of it recently by a travelling minstrel. _#Da da da-da da…Far beyond the sea#_  He removed his boots, one at a time as he walked, hopping slightly. _#Many are the kee-#_

 

He stopped dead, mid-note, when he caught sight of the figure reclining in his bed.

 

A girl lay beneath his sheets.

 

He squinted in the candlelight, assessing his intruder. She was younger than him and far smaller - pretty too, with long black hair cascading down the pale skin of her exposed, delicate shoulders. She had large eyes, a slim nose and thin, pink lips. Her features were…familiar. Very familiar.

 

Thor threw his boots in a heap and sauntered over to the bed, a swagger in his step, a knowing smile on his face, and gleam in his eyes.

 

“And who, pray tell…” Thor questioned theatrically. “…is this fair maiden that lies in my bed as though it were her own?”

 

“I’m very sorry, Sir. I heard that these chambers belonged to a refined gentleman of charm and grace. I must be in the wrong room,” she replied sweetly with a softer, slightly higher pitched voice than he expected, yet with a mocking tone that didn’t surprise him one bit.

 

He chuckled. “Something tells me that you weren’t hoping for a ‘refined gentlemen’ this evening, Young Lady,” he offered as he perched on the side of the bed, a blond eyebrow raised suggestively.

 

She gave a dramatic gasp, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Oh Sir, I’m not that kind of girl.”

 

“Of course not, forgive me for being so bold,” Thor apologised, trying to appear genuinely regretful, while a grin fought for dominance, causing his lips to turn down at the corners humorously. “You are indeed, the picture of…” He brushed the long raven hair from the girl’s shoulder and thumbed at the bare skin. “…innocence.”

 

Loki dropped the coy act, throwing his head back, his long, dark eyelashes lowered with superiority, and jabbed Thor slowly, firmly, and repeatedly, in the chest. “And don’t. You. Forget it.”

 

“Stop that, you little monster,” Thor laughed. He then quietened, the smile remaining as he gently ran his hand down the length of Loki’s arm. It felt a little smaller and thinner in his wide palm, though it wasn’t __too__  different from what he was used to; Loki’s figure still lacked the meat and muscle of most boys his age, yet he knew his lover’s form so well, so…intimately, that even the most subtle of differences were keenly noticed.

 

“Any particular reason that you’ve decided to be girl tonight? And why you’ve decided to do it in my bed?”

 

“I like it. I think it suits me. And I’m often in your bed; that’s not unusual.”

 

“I don’t _disagree_ ,” Thor said, tilting his head to the side and shrugging. “And you know I like to have you wriggling under my sheets.” He gave Loki’s arm a tickle and got a giggle for his efforts. “But it doesn’t tell me how these two things are related.”

 

“ _ _Well, you see, Sir, I have…a problem…__ ” Loki began, resuming his act, big, bright eyes looking from side to side as though the walls might be listening, an anxious expression crossing his rather beautiful feminine features.

 

 _This should be interesting_ , thought Thor. Loki always liked a good show, and such a display was sure to be one of his finest. He folded his arms over his chest, a grin on his face. He would see how this played out.

 

“...I think that something is happening to me, something terrible. I think I might be sick or even cursed. I may die.”

 

“Oh no, that sounds awful.” Thor gasped in shock, playing along. “What could possibly bring you to such a dire conclusion?” he questioned, his brow pinched in feigned concern.

 

“Well, to begin with, my body is acting very oddly; it’s doing all kinds of strange, unnatural things that I don’t understand. I’ve also been having these…thoughts. Thoughts about…” Loki leaned in close, cupped his hand to Thor’s ear and whispered: “ _…men_.”

 

“Oh, I __see.__ Well yes, that _must_ be worrying, for a lovely little thing like you to be thinking about big, scary men.” Thor nodded, frowning deeply. “Perhaps you should tell me more about these thoughts of yours.”

 

Loki fidgeted with the sheets nervously. “I’m not sure I should say, but I feel like I can trust you.”

 

“Of course. Your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Well, sometimes I imagine what men might look like… _ _under their clothes__. I wonder if they have things like…muscles…and body hair.”

 

This shouldn’t have surprised Thor. Loki, while having none of his own, enjoyed playing with the short wisps beneath his arms, and often followed the soft trail of light blond fur down his navel that ultimately led to his welcoming thatch of warm pubic hair. His brother was captivated by it and spent many a lazy, post-coital minute stroking it as though it were his beloved pet.

Thor was also aware that, while endearingly jealous of the growing ripples of muscle beneath his tanned skin, Loki was rather partial to them in the right context, his arms especially. He loved to be swept up in them, embraced and carried to bed. Even if it was done in a gesture of care, (for example, when Thor had to remove him from some peculiar little corner of the palace where he had fallen asleep) Loki would begin to squirm and rub his legs together as soon as he hit the mattress, the way he did when he was happy and aroused, the strength of his elder brother igniting, Thor imagined, some sort of primal need for a powerful mate. He smiled; perhaps he was thinking too much.

 

Loki continued quietly, shuffling closer to Thor, “Sometimes I even picture…their privates. The shape of them, the weight of them, and what they might feel like in my hands or pressed against my body when I have no clothes on.”

 

Thor’s cock stirred.

 

“Is that so? well, I expect that a lot of boys are curious to know what _your_  little treasures look and feel like too. It’s natural for us to take an interest in each other’s bodies, especially at an age when they’re changing.”

 

Loki hugged himself shyly, pausing before speaking once more. “The thing is, when I have these thoughts, often late at night, I’ll slip my hand under my nightdress and touch my…naughty bits. And even though I know it’s dirty, I _love_ it.” He gave a long sigh and shook his head in dismay. “And I can’t talk to other girls, we’re not supposed to speak of such things, and I dare not go to the healers, they would surely tell my mother and father. So that’s why I’m here. I decided that, maybe, if someone else were willing to talk to me, take a look at me…touch me, they could tell if there was something wrong with me.”

He clutched his exposed arm to himself - the one that Thor had touched - small fingers running over the delicate, raised bones of his clavicle and down over the sheets to his tummy then inside his thigh, staring into middle distance as though playing out the scenario in his head, before returning his gaze to Thor, looking hopeful.

 

“Hmm, so you want a man to inspect you to put your mind at ease?” Thor summarised.

 

 _Not just any man_ , thought Loki.

 

He knew what he could achieve looking like this: men would bow graciously at him with a smile, open doors for him, pull out chairs, and make him feel precious. The rougher, less restrained men of Asgard would trip over themselves to get a peek in his bloomers, to see what his cunt looked like and beg him to put their cocks in it.

 

If he wanted a new lover; an esteemed gentleman of wealth and status who would drown him in gifts and words of adoration, he could have it. If he wanted a quick, rough fuck on the creaking, meagre bed of a soldier, he could have it. Such was the power of a lovely girl.

 

But he didn’t want the attentions of a doting sycophant, or the frenzied, rutting of a brutish stranger. He wanted the only lover he had ever known or needed; the lover that had happily indulged in all that he had: cunt _and_  cock. He wanted his big brother…

 

…But he had no intention of telling him that.

 

“Exactly right.” Loki agreed, returning to their conversation.

 

“Hmm. It’s an interesting plan.”

 

Loki hung his head, tucking some of his long hair behind his ear, pouting his small lips and sighing ruefully. “It’s the only one I had.”

 

“Poor thing,” Thor tutted sympathetically, clasping his hands in his lap and leaning closer to Loki. “Did you have a specific type of man in mind?”

 

“I’m looking for someone that can be patient and gentle with someone like me: a girl without any experience,” Loki said, slowly running his spread fingers up and down Thor’s wide, leather clad thigh, before suddenly withdrawing them. “I don’t suppose you know any?”

 

_Heh, same Loki, little tease._

 

“Well, while not a ‘refined gentleman’, you might be surprised to know that I have all the time and care in the realm for my usual lover.”

 

He expected a scathing reply. While he may not always be patient and gentle in other aspects of his life, he always was when it came to making love to Loki, yet despite this, his brother still liked to refer to him as a ‘clumsy, impatient, boor’.   

 

Loki returned his hand to Thor’s thigh and gripped it. “I believe it.”

 

_That was a nice surprise._

 

Thor hadn’t noticed it while they were chatting, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the subtle movement of the sheets in the area between his brother’s legs, the fabric moving up and down, and realised that Loki had been pleasuring himself as they spoke. Thor shifted on the bed, parting his legs slightly to give his growing erection a little more room. If Loki noticed, he didn’t mention it.

 

“Then why don’t you let me take care of you? I’ll do whatever you like; touch you in all the places that you’re unsure of; help you learn about your body, and answer any questions you might have about mine.”

 

Loki smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

“Good. Where would you like me to start?”

 

Loki hesitantly pulled back the sheets to his waist and to Thor’s surprise, there was a slight swell to his chest. They were…breasts. Tiny but beautiful things. “These are…” he almost said ‘ _new_ ’ but realised that it probably sounded funnier in his head. “…very beautiful,” he said instead.

 

“They’re a little small, but at my age, with my figure, they can’t be much bigger.”

 

“I think they’re lovely.”

 

He reached out and gently cupped one in his palm, running his hand over it and giving it a gentle jiggle, smiling.

 

Loki giggled. “Mmm, that feels good.”

 

“It does, does it? What about this?” Keeping the supple breast clutched in his palm, he bent down and laved his tongue wetly over the nipple a few times, then flicked over it with the tip, rapidly, but playfully. The nub stiffened, rose to a peak, and reddened as it became swollen with blood. He glanced up, pleased to see Loki smiling blissfully down at him, a blush high on the apples of his cheeks. He gave it a long lick, the firm drag of it making the tit wobble sweetly upon letting go.

While still modest in size, the nipple had grown longer and more pronounced than Loki’s own usually were, making it slightly easier for him to wrap his lips around. He suckled slowly and gently, the wet smacking sound going straight to his cock.

 

Loki moaned softly, holding Thor’s head firmly to his bosom so that his brother’s nose squashed into it, his fringe tickling his skin and making it tingle. He cradled Thor like a child as he noisily sucked his teat in and out of his mouth. As well as being incredibly stimulating, it felt strangely nurturing, as though they were both gaining something fundamental from the act.

Allowing some room, he loosened his grip just enough for the other to get the same treatment before Thor retreated to admire his work.

 

They both looked down at the flushed, spit-soaked points as they stood erect between them.

 

“Hmm,” Thor beamed. “It looks as though they enjoy a good bother.”

 

“They do, don’t they?” Loki replied proudly as he pushed a nipple downward and watched it spring back up. “They seem very satisfied with your mouth. I think they must have needed it.”

 

“Shall we see what else we can find out?”

 

Loki nodded and pushed the sheets down further, kicking them to the far edge of the mattress so that he lay naked from head to toe, but kept his thighs squeezed together.

 

Thor knew what to expect, but it was still a surprise to see his brother’s cock replaced by a shallow, smooth-skinned dome where his girlish pubic bone protruded, a small slit peeking out the bottom that showed where the lips of his cunt began. He wondered if it was the same little pocket he usually kept hidden underneath his wealth of boy parts.

 

He trailed a finger across Loki’s slender torso and over his tummy, following the curve of his mound and grazing the tiny, teasing, lower split. He brought his two thumbs down to frame it and gently prised the lips apart. He could see very little with Loki’s legs pressed tightly together, but did manage to make out some of the dark pink flesh that lay beneath his ivory skin. It was probably swollen with arousal, he thought; It was almost certainly hot in there and most likely a little wet. His erection pulsed.

 

“I’m worried about it,” Loki whispered. “Can I show you?”

 

“Open your legs then,” Thor whispered back. “Let me take a look.”

 

Loki scrambled up and propped himself against the pillows so he could peer down. His long black hair fell into his line of vision, catching in his eyelashes.

 

Thor watched as Loki blew upwards out of the side of his mouth with a frown; the expression was both comical and adorable. He chuckled lightly and raised his hands to either side of Loki’s head, tucking those troublesome locks behind his ears, flattening the length with his palms and arranging the tips neatly against his shoulders.

 

They stared at each other fondly.

 

Loki raised his knees and slowly parted his legs, but Thor’s tender gaze remained on his, so he glanced down between his thighs for emphasis.

 

“Ahem, where were we? Ah, yes,” Thor said, pressing Loki’s open legs against the mattress and hunkering down for a good inspection.

To his absolute delight, it was Loki’s own cunt; he would recognise it anywhere, especially when it was excited, which, he was happy to report, was its dominant state in his company.

 

The outer lips were a little fatter with the space that his brother’s current form afforded him, but between them was his small, familiar, flushed nest. The inner frills adorning the centre were a deeper shade still, arousal causing them to become engorged; a cluster of swollen squiggles that Thor loved squishing his fingers into.

Even though they had lain together only a few days ago, it was like being reunited with a long lost love…and he knew exactly what to do with it. Despite this, he deliberately squinted in assessment, moving his head for better angles and making small ‘hmm’, ‘hm?’, ‘hmmmmm’ sounds, just for effect.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t worry…” he said finally, “…that looks like a very healthy little puss to me.” He nodded, happy with his diagnosis.

 

 _Puss _.__  Loki tittered. He almost said: _‘Is that a technical term, Thor?’_ but restrained himself for the sake of their game. “Do you think so?” he asked instead.

 

“I think it’s perfect.”

 

“Maybe you should touch it…you know, just to make sure.”

 

“Just to make sure,” Thor repeated, nodding sagely.

 

He spread his palm on Loki’s thigh and slid it up until his thumb sat closely beside the heat of his quim. “If you’re good, I might even pleasure it.”

 

Loki’s lips curled into an impish smile. “Hmm, I’m fairly well practised at that myself now, but you can try if you like.”

 

Thor let out a sudden breath of laughter. “It sounds an awful lot like you’re challenging me, Little Lady.”

 

“Not at all. Just don’t be disappointed if it turns out that I prefer my own fingers,” Loki taunted. He knew fine well that he preferred being pleasured by Thor, but a challenge always made his brother put in the extra effort.

 

Thor snickered. _Cheeky rascal_.

 

Still lightly grasping Loki’s thigh, he stretched his thumb, pulling at the podge of his outer lips and massaging a small circle into the edge where the pink began. Not a point of stimulation, but a place to tease. He heard a breath hitch above him and smiled, rolling another equally sized ring on the other side. He continued like this, deliberately avoiding the juicy parts in the middle, and as he did so, looked to the ceiling as if he were a healer feeling around for any abnormalities, aware of Loki squirming for attention and making needy little noises. If his brother was going to be a wicked, he could too.

 

“Well…” Thor began, crossing his arms and shrugging. “I can’t feel anything that would cause concern, and you can _ _obviously__  take care of yourself, so my work here is done. I hope you found this educational.” He gestured a polite open palm towards the door.

 

Loki looked horrified. Surely Thor wouldn’t dismiss him after so minor a goad. “Y-you _wouldn’t _!__ ”

 

“I _would_.” He didn’t have any intention of turning him away really, but he wanted to see if Loki would risk the possibility of it.

 

Loki grasped Thor’s forearm and spoke with a sweet, pleading smile - a rarity. “I’m sorry. Please pleasure me, hm? Make me feel good?”

 

“I’m not sure. Will you play nicely?”

 

“Yes, I promise. I’ll be really, really good.”

 

Thor sighed, drumming his fingers on his thigh as if considering whether or not he was convinced, before brightening.

 

“Oh, alright then, as it’s you.” He could hear Loki’s sigh of relief. “Lie back down and let me see to you.”

 

Loki clapped his hands together, grinning, and did as instructed, so Thor returned the wide pad of his thumb to his pussy, pulling at the top of his brother’s hood to expose his clitoris, letting it poke out indecently before gently rubbing it.

 

Loki initially gasped, but then began to exhale soft ‘mm’s and ‘ah’s as Thor continued to caress the nub, lightly rolling the skin over it so as not to overstimulate the nerves; his brother was very sensitive. He then dipped lower, separating the folds of tissue like parting the petals of a flower to access its nectar filled core. And nectar he found - plentiful, whitish cream seeping from his tensing and dilating hole, reacting to his touch. He withdrew his thumb and slowly pressed his middle finger inside and crooked it, stroking the hot, fleshy walls, and coaxing out a short ‘Uh’.

 

“Goodness, you’re drenched. Are you often like this?”

 

“Mmmm, more and more recently. Sometimes I find stains on my clothes where it’s dripped out. Why do you suppose it happens?”

 

Thor’s initial response was going to be something vague. _‘It just does, nothing to worry about’_ , or some such thing. But before he said it, he realised that Loki already knew the answer, he just wanted Thor to talk him through it…in detail.

 

Loki was better with words than he was. Aside from his mother’s brief, cryptic and metaphor-ridden explanation of how babies were made when they were little, the particulars of sexual education so far had been limited to the ‘naughty’ parts of anatomy books, the sordid accounts of soldiers conquests in the barracks, and, more recently, having Loki as his lover. Mostly Loki. And now, with his brother’s feigned ignorance, he wasn’t sure how to best describe it.

 

“Well, you see, when a girl gets excited - like you are now - she starts…” Thor began spiralling a hand as if summoning the words, “…making a sort of…juice.”

 

“Why?”

 

Thor smiled. “It’s her body’s way of preparing her for the possibility of sex,” he suggested, “Some people call that ‘making love’. That’s when, for example, a man puts his penis into a girl’s vagina.”

 

Loki had to press his lips tightly together to keep his expression neutral, torn between the humour of Thor’s chosen terminology and the arousal at his unflourished, but obscenely descriptive language.

 

“Then,” Thor continued enthusiastically, “once he’s inside, he moves it in and out of her in a way that brings them both pleasure.” Just to illustrate a point, Thor inserted a second finger - Loki sucking air through his teeth as he did so - but instead of curling them shallowly inside him as he had the single digit, straightened them and slid them in slowly and deeply, in mimicry of penetration, or rather, Thor’s preferred method of penetration. “If they decide to do this together, then all of the juice that she’s made will make it easier and nicer for a man to slip his willy into her.”

 

Loki’s eyes were dark and lidded with lust. “I see…”

 

Thor sighed, cheeks flushed, and flashed him a smile, perking up. “All this talk of juices and love-making is getting me excited. Can I take myself out of my britches and pleasure my cock?”

 

“Oooh, yes, I’d love to see it.”

 

Thor undid the lacing of his trousers and exhaled in relief as he withdrew his erection from the confines of the fabric.

 

Loki gasped. “That’s so long and fat! Do all willies get that big?”

 

“Well, they come in all shapes and sizes, just like everything else, but mine is…a little bigger than most.”

 

“Can I touch it?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Loki hesitantly reached out and ran his finger from the plump root of Thor’s stiff prick to the puckered tip of his foreskin.

 

“Here, pull this down gently, you’ll like it underneath.”

 

Wrapping his hand around the top, Loki eased the foreskin down to uncloak the dark, glossy, helmet-like crown beneath.“Gosh, It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

 

“You think so? I’ve heard that many girls find men’s privates ugly and scary.”

 

“Not me. I love it. If I were better in my art classes, I would like to paint this.”

 

“Heh. I don’t think your work would find itself decorating the palace walls.” Thor remarked, earning him a smile. “…Do you know…how to handle a cock?”

 

Loki shook his head. In a way, it was funny to see him like this; Loki was excellent at bringing him off. While Thor pleasured himself either slow and gracelessly or quick and coarsely, his brother employed technique, every curl of his palm: measured, every flick of his wrist: calculated. Yet tonight, he touched Thor’s cock as though he were prodding at a dead animal.

 

“Hold on, let me show you how,” He laughed softly as he stilled Loki’s wrist, terminating his fumblings. “I enjoy it like this.” He placed his palm on top of the small hand and moved it up and down his length, rotating it at the end of each stroke a few times, smearing down his forming precome, both of them working him together.

 

“I also like it…” Thor said in a hushed tone. “…like this.” He positioned Loki’s hand at his tip, pulling the foreskin up and over, and briefly made the fist in his grasp jiggle sharply on his cockhead, the rough jerks causing Loki’s hair to whip against his shoulders and his dainty little breasts to quiver. “But, shh, don’t tell anyone about that,” he added with a wink.

 

Loki loved it when his brother was playful.

 

Thor resumed the slower pace and removed his hand from Loki’s to let him continue on his own as he returned to Loki’s quim, stirring his fingers inside him, then moving in and out until it squelched, withdrawing every now and again to slide through the slick-glazed, outer flesh. After a while, soft groans permeating the silence of the air as they mutually masturbated one another.

 

Several minutes of them touching each other passed before Loki spoke again, watching his hand move on Thor.

 

“Why does it stand up like this?”

 

“Well, like a girl, when a man gets excited, his body also prepares him for sex. And you can’t have sex without a hard cock. They’re not much good for love-making when they’re floppy…it would be a bit like trying to get an eel into a sock.”

 

Loki sniggered at the comparison, but nodded as though he were satisfied with the explanation.

 

“It does other things too. If you rub it long enough…it’ll spit at you.” Thor gave a humorously crude ‘ptt’ sound that made Loki gasp.

 

“That seems a bit rude of it.”

 

“Doesn’t it? It feels very good for a man though.”

 

Loki rubbed his finger into the slit of Thor’s cockhead amidst the precome. “Is this what you’re talking about?”

 

“That? Ha! No, no. That’s nothing. That’s just drool. No, when it spits, you’ll know all about it.”

 

“Why does it do that?”

 

“Well, you see, when a man is being pleasured, the feeling builds, and builds, and builds, until his body can’t take it any more and it seeks a release…” Thor expounded animatedly, as though he were recounting a dramatic tale of adventure, “…and when it reaches that point, it will suddenly push out his seed - his wet, sticky, milk. It’s precious stuff, you know. If he does it inside a girl, it might make her pregnant.”

 

That. That did something special for Loki.

 

“If you did it in me…would that mean you would make _me_  pregnant?”

 

Thor removed his fingers from inside Loki and held both hands around the one Loki was gently running up and down his cock; if his brother kept talking like this, he would surely come.

 

He fully intended to give Loki children in the future, but they were both still too young to be parents right now, and their father would never hear of it. “Well, there are some times that a girl can, and other times when she can’t, and I’ve been told that these times are different for everyone, so we wouldn’t really know. I'm afraid it’s not really my area of expertise.”

 

“But it’s possible.”

 

“It’s possible.”

 

They both knew that he wasn’t currently in season, he had told Thor that when they made love the other night. But the idea thrilled Loki, and, under the guise of innocence, he was free to pursue the idea without repercussions.

 

“If it was a time when I could, do you think you would be able to?”

 

Thor looked thoughtful.

 

“I don’t think that would be a problem for me. I’m still young and I’ve got big healthy balls,” he grinned. “I think my seed would be _ _very__ potent. I’d probably give you twins, or triplets.” Thor wasn’t sure if that’s exactly how it worked, but he imagined it probably did.

 

Loki gently wriggled around his fingers.

 

“Of course…” Thor added, “…that’s not the only reason that people make love. They do it because it feels really good.”

 

Then he paused. A long, almost apprehensive, pause.

 

“You know, I reckon…that perhaps…we could make each others sexes feel nice…if I put mine in yours. What do you think? Do you think you might like to try that?”

 

Loki’s heart began to beat faster; the anticipation of being filled with Thor’s cock making him thrum with nervous excitement. He didn’t know if it was because it would be the first time that he was going to be made love to in this form or Thor’s willingness to go all the way in this unique scenario. He looked at his brother, who suddenly seemed a little boyish and uncertain, as though it was their first time. Loki wanted to grab Thor’s cheeks and proclaim his want. _Yes, Brother, yes, make me yours, I want you so badly _.__ But he would have plenty of opportunities to say these words in the future, so he asked:

 

“Will it hurt?”

 

Thor’s eyes flitted around the room as he thought, before settling on Loki’s.

 

“It…might,” he said hesitantly. “A bit. Just at first. But then, once you got used to the feeling of having me inside you I- well, I think you would like it.”

 

Loki could have let out a breath of laughter, fond sympathy was already tugging at his eyebrows. His brother was in a position to extol the virtues of his sexual prowess. He could have told him that sex with him would feel amazing, wonderful, like nothing else in this realm…and he would have been right. But his poor big brother, often honest to a fault, offered him a more modest truth, and it made Loki brim with affection.

 

He let his finger move with tiny strokes on Thor’s arm.

 

“I think I’d like to try it,” he answered with a small smile that Thor immediately returned.

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

 

Thor gave his own thigh a slap and slipped off the mattress onto the stone floor, gripping the hem of his dark blue, skin-tight vest, and slowly pulling it over his head, his mid-length blond hair falling messily about his face as he revealed his naked torso to the young girl in his bed.

 

His brother watched intently, his eyes raking appreciatively over his body, his finger skirting down his belly and dipping back between his legs.

 

Flattered by the attention, Thor took his time in pushing his britches down to his ankles and stepping out of them so that he stood entirely nude in the candlelight, allowing Loki to admire him.

 

Loki could feel the blood course through his veins in waves, the same way it always did when Thor had such a calm and relaxed exterior, but his erection had risen to its optimal angle, showing that he was __very__ much ready for sex.

 

“I’m lucky that it was your room I ended up in,” he said, ogling his brother’s straining hard-on.

 

Thor chuckled and clambered back onto the bed. He stilled Loki’s hand, preventing any additional self-pleasure, placed his palms on his brother’s knees and pulled them further apart, shuffling in between them and lying on top of him so that their tummies and chests were flush together, the sensation of hot, soft skin filling him with a familiar contentment.

 

“I think I’m the lucky one tonight,” he whispered, moving in a little closer and nudging Loki’s nose with his own.

 

Loki took a small breath before asking: “Am I prettier than your lover?”

 

Thor smirked at the sneakiness of the question. It was without a winning answer; after all, Loki was, of course, referring to himself.

 

He replied honestly.

 

“You’re a very beautiful little girl. Any man would be proud to have you. But…how shall I put this? My lover, who is just as pretty, is also my friend, my companion and my love.”

 

Loki was taken aback by the answer; it wasn’t the one he was expecting. He might have rolled his eyes at the unnecessary romanticism of it, but, against his will, he blushed, overwhelmed by feelings of tenderness - a surprising deviation from the restrained lust he had so far felt this evening.

 

“They sound special.”

 

“They are.”

 

Loki raised both hands to clutch his brother’s smooth jaw, the moisture from his fingers making small shiny trails on his cheek.

 

“Will you…kiss me…like I’m your sweetheart?” he asked.

 

Thor blinked. He could have died. Loki never made such requests, in fact, having him merely __accept__  gestures of affection was its own battle. “Thor, don’t be such a sap.”, “Brother, you’re so embarrassing.”

 

Thor brushed their lips together. He gave him a gentle, closed-mouthed kiss, cupped the length of Loki’s hair below the chin and held it, then tilted his head and let Loki copy him, meeting with him for a few more of his brother’s own little kisses. They smiled at one another after each one with a heavy-lidded gaze until Thor eventually stilled him with a hand on his chin.

 

“Open your mouth,” he whispered.

 

Loki complied without protest, parting his lips as though he were waiting to be fed. It was adorable really. He pressed their mouths together for a moment before tentatively dipping his tongue into the gap.

 

At first Loki just lay there, letting Thor slowly lick into his mouth, but then he licked back, each one a little braver than the last, until they were deep inside each other, eyes closed, sliding their tongues together and making content little noises as they kissed, Thor’s hardness twitching against his inner thigh. Finally, they drew apart.

 

Thor licked his lips, half dazed. “Mmm, that felt lovely.”

 

“Shall we make love now?” Loki asked.

 

“Ha! Straight to the point, eh?” Thor laughed. “Not just yet, there’s one more thing I’d like to show you before we do.” He shimmied down between Loki’s legs and held them widely apart. Taking one last look at his brother’s curious expression, he stuck out his tongue and ran it over the entire length of his cunt.

 

Loki moaned loudly and fell back against the pillows.

 

The reaction Thor got to this was always wonderful.

 

He began to mouth at Loki’s pussy, jutting out his jaw and working it over and over, dragging his bottom lip upwards through the cushiony flesh and slurping noisily like he was devouring a good meal. His brother liked lewd sounds.

Finding the nub again, he alternated between swirling slowly over it and tonguing it - fast but controlled - causing Loki to let out high-pitched whines through pressed lips, kneading his toes restlessly into the sheets.

 

Finally, he held him open and stuck his tongue in, groaning as he did so, the sound muffled into the hole but vibrating against his lips. It was a little difficult to keep Loki still, but he managed long enough lick into him and give his insides a good torment.

 

He administered one last sloppy kiss and sat back up on his knees, pleased with himself.

 

“Nice surprise, eh? I wager you’ve never felt anything quite like that!”

 

Loki laughed through the residual pulse of pleasure. “You’ve got me all over your face.”

 

Thor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then his chin, then his nose. “My lover calls me a ‘messy eater’.”

 

“They’re right. Look at the state you’re in!” Loki exclaimed before asking: “Do all men do that to their girls?”

 

Thor tried to ignore the possessive nature of that comment, but struggled. He cleared his throat. “I’m not sure.”

 

“But you often do?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Thor grinned, “I love it.”

 

Loki looked at him doubtfully. “Why? you don’t get any pleasure from it.”

 

“Well, you gain pleasure from eating something delicious, don’t you?”

 

Loki looked thoughtful. “Like fruit dumpling?”

 

Thor laughed heartily. “Yes! Exactly like fruit dumpling!” He kissed Loki’s belly, unable to stop touching him.

 

“I like it more than dumpling. I think it’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever felt in my life.”

 

“Is that right?” Thor asked, kneeling between Loki’s thighs and lifting his brother’s spindly legs to lay across his own. He used one hand to grip his own hard length and the other to splay Loki’s ravaged lower lips. “Let’s see if we can best it…”

 

Loki blinked serenely as he watched his brother smile down at him. He looked…stunning: youthful but masculine, strong but kind, sweet but sexual. There was nobody else quite like him.

 

He gave one slow nod to show that he was prepared.

 

Thor brought his cock to Loki’s quim, gently pressing it to his entrance and gliding over it. He wasn’t pushing inside, just giving them the contact that they had both been waiting for. It was a relief to feel it, the closeness, and to know that he would soon lie within him.

 

Loki struggled to keep up his act as he felt the familiar solid heat of Thor’s sex against him. He wanted so desperately to say his brother’s name, but knew that this wasn’t the time, so bit his lip to stop himself and held his breath awaiting the imminent stretch.

 

With a final glance up at Loki, Thor nudged the dull head of his cock inside, the warmth wrapping tightly around him, but the wet easing the friction. Gods it felt good.

 

Loki scrunched his eyes up and hissed as it was embedded in him, the burn both searing and sublime.

 

However, it was quickly removed. He cracked open an eye to see where it had gone.

 

“Again?” Thor asked him.

 

“Mm-hm,” he nodded quickly.

 

Thor put the tip back in him…then took it out again. He repeated the motion several times, opening him up on his crown, prodding him with it. Loki gave a gasp each time until it stopped. He looked up and Thor was showing him his penis.

 

“Do you see where the wet goes up to? That’s all you.”

 

“That’s all me?” he asked, dazed from the sensation.

 

“It is. All that juice you made is helping a lot. You’re doing _very_  well.” Thor encouraged him in a tone that, in any other context, would have been infuriatingly patronising, but here, made him feel a strange sense of achievement. “Do you want some more?” Thor added.

 

“I want to take all of it. I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t.”

 

“That’s awfully brave of you,” his brother praised. “Let me fill you up then.”

 

Thor moved forward and nudged the head back in, but this time, continued to push, steadily sliding his length inside, both of them groaning as he slowly impaled him.

 

Loki reached out and held Thor’s knee as the last inch entered him and warm skin brushed against his. The ache had been anticipated but it was powerful nevertheless. Gods, Thor was big. Once they were fully settled, Loki met Thor’s eyes. “You’re…in me.”

 

“I am,” Thor agreed. “You’ve got a man inside your most private parts and we’re about to make love,” he stated, continuing Loki’s line of blatant observation.

 

Loki gave his hips a wriggle to show that he was ready to begin.

 

Thor smiled and smoothed his palms down the tops of Loki’s thighs, curling them so that when he gripped them, his pinkies lay in the creases between his brother’s hips and legs.

He took his time in withdrawing, almost all of the way, then rolled his hips forward as he dragged Loki towards him. The movement was sensual, the feeling: deeply intimate.

 

“Uhn…,” Loki moaned softly, and Thor repeated the motion, and again, and again, Loki echoing the sound every time Thor carefully rocked into him.

 

They moved at this pace for several minutes, Loki becoming increasingly blissed out and, what seemed to Thor, mildly and rather beautifully, delirious.

 

“You’re sooo gentle,” Loki slurred.

 

“Am I?”

 

“Mmm-hmmm. And kind, and handsome, and lovely…”

 

Thor was thrilled to hear such reverent declarations, knowing that even though it was a girl that lay in front of him, they were the words of his brother. Softly, he replied: “I said that I would take care of you, didn’t I?”

Loki smiled at him dreamily. He bent down over him and kissed a line up his chest and neck before reaching his mouth, giving him one more on his parted lips then hovering just above them.

 

Loki placed both hands around Thor’s neck, kissed him back, and pushed his cunt down onto his cock…hard. Thor let out an “Ugh” and began to fuck him a little faster and deeper, the increased force of his thrust reminding Loki what his brother was capable of and what he could potentially do in the absence of restraint.

 

The thought sparked something in him. Yes, he wanted his tenderness, but now he wanted more - his lust, his appetite.

 

“Faster.”

 

Thor complied almost immediately, fucking into him more quickly until the bed started to squeak, his eyebrows knotting and his mouth dropping open.

 

“Like this?” he began to puff.

 

“Yes…uhn…like…ah…that.”

 

Thor drove into Loki, reaching down between their bodies, rubbing his cunt, at first in time with his thrusts, but then at a rapid pace that surpassed them.

Loki began to whine under him, thrashing his head from side to side on the pillow, pushing himself into both his thick, hot fingers and thick, hot cock, digging his nails into the back of his neck.

 

“See…” Thor started, voice deep, and rough, and straining with each penetration. “There’s nothing wrong with you…this was all you needed…This was...ah...what your body was waiting for…”

 

Loki nodded slowly, knowing that Thor’s words aimed to coax the climax out of him - that meant his brother himself was getting close. Thor’s face had reddened, strands of the sweat-heavy, honey hair of his fringe spilling over his face and whipping forward with each thrust, his eyes so dark that only a thin ring of blue remained. He was nearly there.

 

“You just needed be pleasured by a man…” he continued, panting his words with satisfaction against Loki’s mouth. “…To have your pussy taken…by a big, hard willy...” he grinned wolfishly, shaking his fingers on his clitoris like his life depended on it.

 

Loki began to nod more frantically, encouraging his brother’s dirty mouth as orgasm started to close in on him. Whimpers of need escaped his small parted lips, thin dark eyebrows tugging upwards and together in the middle, his ‘yes’ of agreement, nothing more than a whisper.

 

“...You just needed…to be shown...that girls like you…were made…to take…cocks like this…”

 

Loki suddenly screwed his eyes shut, curling his toes into the mattress, his inner muscles clamping down on Thor’s length, tension gripping his tummy, as his climax began with a muted cry. For a moment, all his senses, bar touch, disappeared in a soundless, sightless void, before yanking him back to reality, rushing over him, as his hips started to jerk unpredictably and his legs trembled.

 

Thor came inside him immediately and with a roar, the kind of roar that he only let out when he had been trying desperately not to come until he had made him come first. He closed his eyes as he felt warm, streams of semen spurt deep inside him as Thor rode out his orgasm, his cock pulling upwards with each squirt.

 

They breathed heavily, covered in sweat, squeezing at each other with clammy hands while they started to come down, the afterglow settling in.

 

Despite the absence of air in his lungs, Loki began to laugh, elated by the excitement of it all. “That was…great.”

 

Thor gave a chuckle. “That was…dirty.”

 

“I know.” He patted Thor’s neck and let him roll off and onto his back, throwing his arms and legs out, cooling himself on the sheets.

 

*

 

When they had both calmed down, Thor turned his head to Loki on the pillow.

 

“So, are you satisfied, Young Lady?” he asked.

 

Loki stretched out like a cat and curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around his breasts. “I am.”

 

“Good, any chance I can have my brother back then?”

 

Pouting his small lips, knowing he had taken this as far as he could, Loki sighed, but not unhappily. “I suppose.”

 

A green light shimmered at his core and expanded in a wave across his body, returning it to its familiar state.

 

Thor reached out and tucked short black hair behind his ears. “There he is,” he grinned. “Are your cock and ‘fruit dumpling’ accounted for?” They both looked between his legs.

 

“It seems that way.”

 

“Lovely. Come here and give me a cuddle then.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and tutted, but couldn’t keep the amusement from his face. “You’re so needy, Brother.”

 

Thor hauled him into his arms and kissed his nose. “No, I’m ‘gentle, and kind, and handsome, and lovely’,” he replied, batting his eyelashes.

 

Loki scoffed. Thor should know better than to ridicule him for the things that they said in the heat of the moment. He adopted a low, idiotic voice: a crude mockery of Thor’s own, and crossed his eyes. “Duuh…sexes is when a man…Uhh…puts his peeenis into…uhhawoman’s vagina.”

 

Thor was unimpressed. “Hmmph, I think I liked you better when you were innocent.”

 

“Too bad.” Loki said sticking out his tongue.

 

Thor shook his head, his humour returning briefly before his tone became a little serious.

 

“No more forms though, eh, Loki?”

 

His brother looked at him and nodded, but did so with a hint of disappointment. He didn’t want that - he loved Loki - so he tried to cheer him up.

 

“I just don’t want you to end up turning us into dogs and waving your backside in my face, expecting me to mount you,” he offered. “You’d be a yippy little thing anyway, and I don’t know what I would do if you birthed me a litter of yippy pups.” He gave Loki’s belly a playful shake under his palm as he said it, looked up to see if his brother was humoured.

 

He was. A reluctant smile played on his lips, but as Thor’s grew wider and he accompanied it with tickle, Loki began to laugh softly and shove at him weakly.

 

Thor grabbed the hand about his person, placing them together, palm to palm, pressing each finger so they moved in a gentle wave-like motion.

 

“What I really mean to say is…that I like you the way you are. With all of your bits and bobs,” he added cheerfully.

 

Loki suddenly felt very…loved, acutely aware of Thor’s understanding and affection for him. It made his heart swell. He turned his head away red-faced and embarrassed, but didn’t let go of his hand.

 

Thor knew that his brother didn’t always take compliments easily, especially those of a personal nature, so he squeezed his palm firmly and began to sing…loudly and out of tune.

 

_#I have a young sister far beyond the seeeea#_

 

“Oh Gods, Brother, stop that din,” Loki huffed. “You sound like a heifer bound for the slaughter.”

 

Thor grinned and resumed. _#many are the keepsakes she sent…#_ He gestured his free hand towards Loki.

 

“Me,” Loki said flatly.

 

Thor reached his hand around Loki’s shoulder, shaking it vigorously and laughing.

 

“Let me have one more tease.”

 

“If you must.”

 

Thor lay Loki back on the bed and rested a hand on his crown, stroking his forehead with his thumb, and leaned down so their lips were almost touching. When he spoke though, it wasn't with a teasing tone at all.

 

“Kiss me…like I’m your sweetheart,” he said softly.

 

Loki awaited the burst of laughter that would surely come...but it didn’t arrive.

 

They stared at each other for one long moment, until hesitantly, Loki cupped Thor’s jaw and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that.
> 
> I didn't include this in my Pre-Thor, Intersex Loki series because I'm going to be adding some stories of varying lengths and kinks as standalones, but if you wanted to read more set in the same universe/time then, by all means, have a gander at the series.
> 
> I keep mentioning desserts whenever I write Loki, yet I've never seen him eat anything sweet, I don't know why I do it, just a headcannon I guess. :)
> 
> F**k, I just love writing Thor's dirty talk towards the end of sex. I have it in my head that they both do it, but while Thor does it at the right moment, Loki probably does it in the most inappropriate of places. Maybe I'll do a fic on that!
> 
> Fun fact. The lyrics are a translated version of a seven verse medieval song called I Have a Yong Suster. It's fairly well-known, but I thought I'd point it out anyway. The translator of this version summarises the ending as meaning "When a maiden finally has the man she wants, she loses her desire!". Of course, Loki doesn't lose his desire, but he does turn back into a teasing little shit. :D
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to read my fic. :)


End file.
